Don't Make Me Do This
by AlafairFTW
Summary: So I've been watching RAW from the 90s and I've taken a liking (more like a mad obession but I digress) to Ken Shamrock, so I wrote a story about him. Review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_"Hunter, I can't do this. You expect me to go out there and antagonize him just so you can get a title shot."_

 _"Yes I do BeJahn. Vince isn't gonna give me one so getting out it of him will have to do."_

Being paired up with Triple H has its perks, but he makes me do the dumbest things ever. The worst is him making me get a rise out of the other superstars. I'm not a trained wrestler, yet Triple H likes put me in front of him every time he makes a guy too angry. Tonight was different though. Hunter has been trying to get the Intercontinental Championship for weeks now. The champion, if you must know, is Ken Shamrock, the World's Most Dangerous Man. And Hunter wants me to make him angry!? Ridiculous! But if I don't do this, I'll be out of a job. Sometimes, I don't think this job is really worth all of this crap.

Nevertheless, I head out to the ring with Hunter and watch as he calls out Ken to the ring. Not even a minute passes by before he answers Hunter's call. Ken comes out in nothing but his jeans and black combat boots. I've actually been crushing on him for a couple months now. Even though he had a short fuse, he is a pretty attractive guy. Plus, he's really nice to me, and keeps some of the more mean wrestlers off my back when Hunter isn't around. As soon as he gets in the ring, Hunter starts speaking into the microphone.

 _"Alright Kenny, you know why you're out here? No? Well, I want a title shot, but….I don't feel like fighting tonight. So…...BeJahn is gonna take my place. RING THE BELL REF!"_


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT? He wants me to wrestle!? Against Ken Shamrock? In a dress?

I am pleading with Hunter to not make me do this. "Please no I don't want to do this. Don't make me do this."Hunter wouldn't listen to me though. He shouted, "If you don't fight him, I'm gonna fire you so get in that ring, NOW!" There was nothing I could do to change his mind. I hesitantly got into the ring and faced my opponent. Ken was arguing with the referee. He didn't want to fight either. I had no choice. I slapped him in the face and stepped away to the turnbuckle. He gave me a confused look, but he knew why I did it. I can't lose. I slap him again only a little bit harder this time. He was getting angry this time. Everyone knew what happens when Ken gets angry. It's not good. He walks past me and yells at Triple H, telling him how he's not man enough to face him. I took an opportunity that, in hindsight, I should've taken. I kicked him between his legs causing him to fall over. I go for the cover while he's in pain.

 _1…..2…...3!_

I won the match, but I am still scared out of my mind. Once he got over the pain, Ken grabbed me by the arms and pushed me into the turnbuckle. Hunter came up from behind him and hit him in the back of the neck. That's what pushed Ken over the edge. He let go of me and preceded to beat up Hunter, kicking and punching him mercilessly. I tried to intervene by lightly grabbing Ken's shoulder. That was a really bad mistake. He quickly diverted his attention from Hunter, wrapped his arms around me , and preceded to give me a belly to belly suplex. It hurt. A lot. My back was in serious pain and I couldn't move. I tried to roll out of the ring, but when I did, I hit my head on the ground below. The last thing I remember was Ken angrily walking backstage. Everything else faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the trainer's room. I felt a strange cold feeling on my head and swatted it away. It was Sable. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that.", I said as I hugged her. The pain in my back was still present and was now throbbing. I slightly groaned and Sable helped me lay back down. "It's okay sweetie. You got real bad bruise on your head.", she said as she held up a tiny mirror. The bruise went from the top of my ear to the left side of my forehead. "What happened?", I asked as I turned on my side towards my blonde-haired friend. She scratched her head before explaining. "Well, Hunter made you get in the ring with Kenny, so he could get a title shot-" "Stop, I remember now." I said as I rubbed my head. Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door. Sable went to it and opened it slightly. It was him. I started to become terrified.

"Please Sable let me in, I have to see her."

"I knew you mean well Kenny, but she's scared out of her mind."

"I won't hurt her or anything. I just want to apologize."

"Fine, but if anything else happens to her. I'm gonna have your head."


	4. Chapter 4

"BeJahn, I'll be back in a little bit. If you need anything just shout for me okay? I'll be close by.", Sable said as she walked out of the room and let Kenny in, but not before she gave him an angry, scary grimace.

He closed the door behind him and walked towards me. I swallowed anxiously. Ken takes a chair and sits down next to me.. There was about five minutes of awkward silence before he spoke.

" _I'm so sorry. I know Hunter made you do that, and I shouldn't have put my hands on you. I'm so so sorry. If you can't forgive me then I understand."_

He goes to get up, but I stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Wait!", I tell him as he sits back down. I try to sit up, but my back won't let me. I can see by the look on Ken's face that he feels really bad. I try sit to sit up again. This time, I was able hook my legs over the table and lay my hands back on the table so there wasn't so much pressure on my back. I cleared my throat as I started to speak.

" _Kenny…..I forgive you. Hunter knew how angry you would get if I went out there and did those things yet he got me hurt….again." I'm done with Hunter, I don't need this job."_

I started to cry because I knew that Hunter would fire me anyway whether I wanted to quit or not.

" _You can be my manager….."_

Was he serious? "I would love to!", I said very quickly but covered my mouth. I was a little embarrassed at my reaction. Ken laughed which I thought was very cute. "You know, you're pretty cute when you laugh.", I said as I went to get up off the bed. I slightly tripped and almost fell, but Ken caught me in his arms. I looked up and blushed slightly because I forgot he still had his shirt off. All of a sudden, he kissed me on the cheek. I was…..pleasantly surprised. "You got anything else for me?", I asked as I tried to wrap my arms around his large shoulders. Then, he caressed my face, leaned his face down to mine, and kissed me very gently. I was very surprised. I expected him to bite my face off. His lips were very soft and so was his hands. We were like this for about 10 minutes. Sable had came back five minutes ago.

 _*Ahem*_

We both jumped we heard Sable clear her throat. "Uh….hey!", I said as walked towards my friend. "Seems like you guys made up.", she said as she checked my bruises. I realized that my headache had went away. I didn't even notice. I left with Sable back to the hotel but not before giving Ken a goodbye kiss. We became a pair after that and I'm glad I was able to get away from Hunter and not be a shield or a punching bag anymore.


End file.
